Aunt Sara's Birthday
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and her CSI family help Sara celebrate her birthday.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Happy birthday Jorja Fox!**

**Also, please review my previous few stories! I really love writing, and hope you all enjoy the stories as well.**

**Since I've written stories where Jackson wishes a happy birthday to his daddy Greg, mama Morgan, Uncle Nicky and Papa Eckie, I thought a birthday story for Aunt Sara was in order. I thought it would be cool for Jackson to wish his favorite aunt a happy birthday. So here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Sara had to admit, this year's birthday was better than last year. Having her marriage break up and being stalked, the last thing Sara thought of was her birthday. All she really wanted was to just relax and maybe have a quiet dinner with her dearest friends. She'd just gotten her stuff from her locker and was heading out when she heard a familiar voice at the front desk.

"Hi, Ms. Judy! Where Aunt Sara?"

Jackson looked to the hallway and saw his aunt walking to him. His eyes sparkled and he smiled. "Aunt Sara!"

"Hi, honey!" Sara said with a warm smile. She smiled when Jackson rushed to her for a big hug.

"Aunt Sara! You need to have a cheese pizza with me!" Jackson said with a warm smile as he pulled away.

"I do?" Sara glanced up at Jackson's father Greg with a raised eyebrow. Her friend simply smiled.

Before Greg could answer, Jackson said, "Yes! Don't you know what today is?"

Sara grinned and said, "Hmm...is it Christmas?"

"No!" Jackson said with a giggle. "It your birthday!"

"It is?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Jacks wants to ask you something," Greg said with a warm smile.

"I do, daddy!" Jackson turned to Sara and smiled. "Will you please come an' have lunch with me an' daddy an' mama an' Uncle Nicky?"

How could Sara refuse an offer like that? She smiled at her godson. "I'd love to."

Sara arrived at Greg's house and was met by Morgan, Nick, Finn, Henry, Hodges, Doc and Judy Robbins, D.B and Barbara, and Super Dave and Amy and their son Joshua. She smiled as everyone greeted her and wished her a happy birthday.

Jackson rushed to Sara and pulled her to the table where Morgan and Barbara were preparing snacks. "Aunt Sara, we brought cake! Come see!"

"Is it Mrs. Barbara's chocolate cake?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Yeah! An' we got veggies an' fruits too! Da good stuff from da market you took me to!"

Sara laughed softly and smiled as she remembered taking Jackson to the Farmer's Market, and how the little boy eyed all the fresh food. She smiled as Jackson eyed the food.

"Aunt Sara, do you like cheese pizza?"

"I do, but I like the company more." She hugged the giggling boy.

After everyone got some food, they gathered in the living room. Sara had to admit, she loved just being with her friends. Seeing Jackson happily chatting with Joshua and telling him about his adventures with his Uncle Nicky and Aunt Sara, she couldn't help but smile.

"Now, Joshua," Jackson said as he and Joshua enjoyed some cake. "It won't be long until you can come with me an' Aunt Sara. She knows all kinds of stuff about amials, she's really smart! An' she gives big hugs!"

Sara smiled warmly at her godson as Joshua babbled in baby talk. Greg sat next to Sara and smiled warmly at his son. "He's been looking forward to this," he said.

"Aw," Sara said as Jackson and Joshua hugged. She loved how Jackson always made her and everyone happier. "I'm glad you thought of it."

Jackson rushed to Greg and Sara. "Daddy, can we give Aunt Sara her presents?"

Greg nodded as Sara raised her eyebrow and smiled. "I get presents?"

"Yeah! I get dem!"

Sara laughed as Jackson happily rushed to Morgan and they got the presents. There were mostly gift cards, but Finn got her a scarf they saw one day at the mall when they had lunch together. Sara smiled when she saw Jackson holding a poster board with several colors and shapes.

Morgan helped Jackson hold his drawing. "Aunt Sara, dis from me!" The little boy happily said. "Mama an' daddy helped me with da words, but I drew da pictures!"

"Wow!" Sara said softly. "Look at all this."

"Here you an' me," Jackson said, pointing to a pair of stick figures. "We watch da movie with da bears an' have popcorn!"

"I see...and look at all this, honey."

"Yeah! Dis us with mama, daddy, Uncle Nicky an' everybody last Thanksgiving. I like da way you make veggies!"

Sara laughed softly. "Well, thank you. And is this us with everyone at the lab?" She pointed to another group of stick figures.

"Yeah! Dat's when we all went to Joshua's birthday party! He got cake all over!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent just visiting and enjoying each other's company. Sara loved just spending time with everyone. Knowing she had her CSI family after everything she'd been through in the last year, Sara was really grateful.

Greg watched his son with his aunt, laughing and chatting. He, too, was grateful for his extended family. And he was proud of how far Sara had come in the past year.

"Aunt Sara, can we go to da doggie park with Hank an' Sam again?" Jackson asked.

"That's a good idea," Sara said. "Maybe this Saturday?"

"I've got the day off,' Nick said. "And I know Sam would like to see his pal."

Jackson giggled. "I like playing with da doggies! Dey can run an' play fetch, an' Sam likes it when I read Curious George to him!"

"Yeah?" Sara asked..

"Yeah! An' Hank likes his doggie treats! He can sit down when I tell him too! An' he gives da slobberiest kisses!"

Sara and everyone laughed softly. "Especially with people he loves, right?" Sara asked as she pulled Jackson into a hug.

"Yes!"

Sara couldn't help but smile and feel blessed, knowing Jackson and her CSI family loved her. After last year, this birthday party was perfect.

Jackson smiled up at Sara. "I love you, Aunt Sara! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you...and thank you all for making this a really great birthday!"

Jackson smiled as Sara hugged him. "I happy you happy, Aunt Sara. An' I glad you like your presents."

"I love the friends who gave me the presents more," Sara said as she kissed Jackson's cheek. "Thanks for making this such a great birthday."

"You welcome! An' give me your ear, I wanna tell you sumfin'!"

Sara smiled and leaned down. Jackson cupped his hands to Sara's ear and whispered, "I love you!"

A happy smile crossed Sara's face as she felt more blessed than she thought possible. She whispered to Jackson, "I love you too!"

**The End.**


End file.
